voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Strategy Guide
Unsure how to use your arsenal of abilities? Look no further! First, let's quickly go over some things we already know: * Your corruption pool is your fuel. When it depletes too greatly, so too will your element abilities. The size of your pool depends on your combined age and proficiency. * Some abilities require more corruption use than others. * Channeled abilities will consistently drain away at your corruption pool for their duration. * Passive abilities will not channel corruption after they are activated. * Some abilities require success rolls and are therefore at risk of failure. * Your element may be able to harm you if it is not under the control of your corruption. * Your element may harm you if it is under the control of another user. * Users of the same element may be able to take control of elemental material if they attempt to pull it from your control using their own corruption. Pacing yourself: It's common for users to immediately start with their most powerful abilities, but this will quickly drain your corruption pool and exhaust you. Instead, try working on mastering a few of your starter abilities. These abilities do not require as much corruption and can usually be used to amplify more complex attacks. Do not forget that you also have teeth and claws to fight with! Active Abilities: Some abilities can be active at the same time, especially channeled abilities. While this may make fighting a bit easier, try to remember that not only is it actively eating away at your corruption pool, but the channeling can also be interrupted by stun damage or special abilities by other users! The ability to successfully multi-task is dependent on your mastery, and even then, it is extremely difficult to multitask when using abilities that drain large amounts of corruption. Metagaming: We trust that cheating is not to be an issue in our group, however, some may forget that their character may not know as much as they do! Most characters will have little to no experience with every ability of another element, and therefore will not be able to counter-attack everything on-the-fly. You can increase your character's elemental knowledge by training them against users of other elements often. Training: Your character's training is also training for yourself on proper and effective element usage. Yes, it may be a lot to read and remember, but it is the same way for your character as well! If you need help, try looking at what other element users are doing or enlist the help of your element's GM for further 1-on-1 training! Strategy Examples: Smoke (M) As a smoke user, my primary focus is on drawing from my resources (Siphon Smoke R). Where else can I find smoke without having to create it? Although this may only save a small portion of my corruption, every drop counts. My next focus is on ensuring that my smoke stays within range and does not dissipate. If this is the case, I will likely refrain from bellowing out absurd amounts of smoke. Instead, I will make use of close-combat and force my target to remain close enough to feel the affects of my smoke without the risk of losing too much. When within range, I will keep a cloud of smoke flowing around them (Smoke Ring E). I will always attempt to re-absorb any smoke at risk of dissipation by staying near my element (Addon Smoke Eater E). If wounded, my open injuries will help me create a portion of smoke without draining my corruption (Exhaust E). When I see that the target is beginning to cough and slow, I will make their smoke cloud fill with a dense smoke which rains heavy ash, further disabling them and clouding their vision (Ashfall M). This is when I will begin to increase the amount of smoke, my target's waning health preventing them from easily dissipating my elemental material until the area around us is filled with a thick cloud (Smokestack R, Smoke Spire M, Smokescreen M, Smokey Tail M.) Since using these abilities will drain a significant amount from my corruption pool, I will then make use of physical attacks, using the obscuring smoke as an advantage. Since I can see through smoke, my target will be blinded but I will see them clearly. However, I must make sure that I still have access to oxygen, so I will dissipate a small channel of smoke to create a clear line from my maw to the outside air (Siphon Smoke R), unless I can can simply breathe the smoke instead of oxygen (Addon 'Gas Mask R'). If they still remain undefeated, I may either use quicker smoke attacks (Vaporwave E, Smoke Spire M) or I may re-absorb my smoke and fuel myself for another tactic. (Addon Smoke Eater) This type of tactic comes from a seasoned, experienced, and well-trained Elemental Smoke user after many moons of practice. We've added a few addon abilities to show you how they can make some maneuvers easier, but they are not a factor in how powerful the element can be on its own. Finding Strategies You are learning the element just as much as your character is. It may take extra time and thinking to figure out the best tactics for certain situations. Like your character, you will be able to find these solutions more quickly after you have become more familiar with its use. Admins and Mods will be around to monitor, however, we encourage you to come up with tactics and try new methods. If you or your character are looking for more help with an element, try completing a few training sessions with the element's GMs!